poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot
Littlefoot is Pooh's first prehistoric friend and also a friend of Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. He made his first appearance in Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time. Trivia *Littlefoot and his friends started their own journey to the human world in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies. *Littlefoot will meet Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, and Ttark in Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *Littlefoot and his friends made their brief cameos in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Littlefoot and his friends made their first full guest appearances in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film in the Disneyland version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]]. *Littlefoot and his friends made their first guest appearances in a Pokémon crossover film in ''Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Littlefoot and his friends guest starred again in ''Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion'', Winnie the Pooh's World of Color, ''Pooh's Adventures of Disneyland Fun'', Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey, and Pooh's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. *Littlefoot will meet Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, and Genie in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin. *Littlefoot and his friends will guest star with Genie again in Pooh's Adventures of Kronk's New Groove and SpongeBob's Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie. *Littlefoot will meet Simba and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King. *Littlefoot and his friends will join Pooh, Ash, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, Winnie the Pooh and a Journey to the Center of the Earth, Winnie the Pooh Returns to Loch Ness, Pooh's Adventures of Newsies, Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'' (and its sequels), ''Pooh's Adventures of Nadia: Secret of the Blue Water'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Tweety's High Flying Adventure'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule'', Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, Winnie the Pooh Meets Mighty Joe Young, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles'', Pooh's Adventures of Animals United, ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled'', Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach, Pooh's Adventures of Encino Man, Winnie the Pooh Meets The King and I, Pooh's Adventures of Hercules: The Series, Pooh's Adventures of Jaws (and its sequels), ''Winnie the Pooh Spends the Night at the Museum'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series'', ''Pooh's Adventures of TaleSpin'', Pooh's Adventures of Hercules: The Series, Pooh's Adventures of Goosebumps, Pooh's Adventures of Extreme Dinosaurs, ''Winnie the Pooh in Mickey's Philharmagic'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Pooh's Adventures of Igor, and the Winnie the Pooh/Ice Age films. *Littlefoot and his friends will team up with Ash, Stan, Genie, Mickey, Bugs, Zazu, and their friends and meet Jesse Greenwood and Willy the Whale in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy. *Littlefoot and his friends will make thier first guest appearance in a Dinosaur crossover film in Aladar and Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin. *Littlefoot and his friends will be joined by Ash, Stan, Genie, Mickey, Zazu, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, Jesse, Celebi, and their friends and meet Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, and Gurgi and he will protect Spike from danger in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Littlefoot will guest star along with Ash and the gang and Simba and his friends in the Winnie the Pooh/Indiana Jones movies. *Littlefoot will meet SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, and Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time. *Littlefoot will meet Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, and Daffy Duck in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *Littlefoot and his firends will face the Bowser Family, Azula, Ranamon, Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov, Natasha Fatale, The Psycho Rangers, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, The Phantom Blot, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, and Myotismon in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Warriors of Virtue. *Littlefoot and his friends will join Pooh, Simba, and their friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of Shrek''. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:HEROES Category:Dinosaurs Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Animal characters Category:Orphans Category:Former orphans